


Not Enough Distraction

by payal



Series: Not enough [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Dom Jensen, Happy Ending, M/M, Sub Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payal/pseuds/payal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen thinks he just wants to devour Jared ..or does he...!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough Distraction

"Ahhhhh.... Jen please ... Please you forgot the... Uhh uhh ...uhh. lube. .mmmh.."

Jensen's eyes flew open ..he was kissing Jared's navel(Jared knew that Jensen knew that it was one of 'those' points in Jared's body that were a serendipity) with 2 fingers as aforementioned "lube-less" trying to make their way in Jared's sinfully erotic hot hole one hand grasping and tugging on Jared's hair ..and he stopped. 

"Oh yeah ... Yeah sorry babe I just .." And then without completing the sentence and wasting another breath Jensen tugged harshly Jared's hair and growled in his lowest pitch that did non-mention able things to Jared .."Don't you dare touch yourself..." And then Jensen trailed off to their bathroom. 

Seeing Jensen leave was the 1st time Jared realized how naked he was and how dressed Jensen was .. All tie and blazer and shirt and trousers and he remembered about 20 minutes before when Jensen entered the house after a 5 day tour from business and they both jumped each other (well to be honest Jensen jumped and Jared surrendered...as always). 

Jensen returned minus the blazer with shirt sleeves rolled up and Jensen's veins jumping out of his muscled and chiseled arms and Jared quietly wondered if there was anything like arm vein porn and if there existed such a thing then Jared was a happy man. 

Fingers and Jared hole drenched in enough lube to drown him Jensen's fingers quite comfortably seated themselves in Jared's eager hole and Jared had just started to mourn and Jensen had just started to growl when 

"Triiiiiiiiiiiiin"

Their eyes opened at the same instant locking into each others and then there head turned right (Jensen's head) and left(Jared's head) to emit fiery stare at Jensen's stupid stupid stupid phone lying there and howling, vibrating, blinking as if it did nothing wrong. 

"Jense ..(triiiiiiin).. Don't please..(Trinnn) don't answer it .. (Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin) .. Please.."Jared begged he was not emotionally ready for Jensen's fingers to be elsewhere. 

" Jared ..babe .(Triiiin) ..you know ...(TttttttrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiNnnnnn) .argggghhh for fuck's sake .. I'll just .. DON'T TOUCH YOUR (triiiinnn) SELF!"

And seeing Jensen go in phone's direction Jared got confused whether Jensen was going there to answer that or to throw that thing off the window with so much energy that it was bound to land somewhere in south pole and then they would enjoy .. Finally enjoy .. Sex. 

Seeing that Jensen had after all gone there to 'answer' his phone and not feed that stupid thing to polar bears Jared did the unthinkable he touched himself he anyways looked for and enjoyed Jensen's punishment so when Jensen returned Jared's back was arched with 1 finger circling his wet slick rim and other bringing his nipples to heights and then Jensen just lost it  
Phone forgotten somewhere he laid down and bit Jared's fully exposed neck 

"Aaaaah .. Jen.."

"What (smack) did I tell you about (smack) touching yourself ...huh"

"You went on a 5 day tour.. You answered your phone right in the middle of sex .. I think you deserve it .."

"Oh ...alright that's it baby boy .. (Smirk ..oh-so-sexy) now its war .."

And without opening his fucking trousers Jensen took out his cock from the zip Jared will never find the answers of (1)why did he find fully dressed Jensen over his fully naked body so hot (2)why is Jensen going commando ! but he didn't need answers rightnow what he needed was Jensen. 

Jensen used ample amount of lube and just when he was about to drive in Jared ..Jared remembered  
"Jen .. You forgot the condom"

"Unhhh.. Oh yeah.. God jare you make me forget things I'll be back and this time seriously no. touch. ing "

And Jared watch Jensen make a 2nd trip to the bathroom but this time his return was marked empty handed with irritated facial expression. 

"We're out of fucking condoms"

Jared's face Fell and Jensen lied down on his side "God ! Jensen I hate it .."

"Join the fucking club darling"

And Jared didn't stroke Jensen anymore he didn't want to start something they couldn't finish. They both just laid there as if too tired from their endevours but then Jensen popped up on his elbow and looked straight in Jared's eyes 

"Jared is it okay that I want to do it without'em from now on "Jensen's expression not at all confused in fact sure as hell. 

"Without condoms...but we have never ...before "  
They started going out about 2 months back and they have never done it without condoms jared was not even sure if he held a important position in jensen's life or if was just an easy lay for him. 

"Yes babe .. I ..uhh.. I wanted to say this for a long time now but this tour has lifted the fog of even trace doubts from my head .." Jensen was talking slowly and in a very low volume as if what he wanted to say was beyond private as if it was Jensen's most intimate feelings meant only and only for Jared's ears "I .. Think you ..uh ..you are the "one" ...I am in love with you "

Jared's eyes flew open and his expression melted for a very long time now Jared has been 'day' dreaming, 'night' dreaming, 'his-work-was-suffering-but-he-could-not-help-it' dreaming of this day, this second, this moment and he automatically pressed his lips on Jensen's 

And it was not "teeth-rattling-tongue-entangled-fuck-me-now-or-i'm-dying" kiss it was a "i-have-been-dying-to-hear-this-and-i'm-100%-yours-forever" kiss. 

"I love you"  
"I love you"

And Jensen dropped his elbow and lay down on his back staring at the slow fan ..sex forgotten, horny-hot-humid feelings forgotten, world forgotten as if a heavy burden lifted off of him when jared told him that he loved him. 

Jared twined his slim frame around Jensen... still stark naked in contrast to Jensen's covered one and sweetly nipped at his ear and slowly purred  
"I don't think we should even try to fuc..."

"Move in with me ..jay"

"I am already home in your arms..jen"

**Author's Note:**

> Would love your opinions


End file.
